To Feel Human
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Venturing deeper into the world of forbidden sensation, they're gaze finally met. Dark eyes and true awareness left little spacious doubt. They were actually going to do this. Batman x Superman


**Authors Note: **This fic…is intense. Please read and review!  
><strong>~*~<strong>  
>He watched from the building tops, to survey the never sleeping city below. As people walked about with their ignorant selves illuminating the darken streets, he keeps watch. Beyond the reach of any person, sane or otherwise, he keeps to the darkness absorbed by the shadows. Perhaps it was best this way, to say that the man behind the mask was just a mirage, a vision and nothing more. Perhaps it's the mask that was true. With haste the man, no, the hero took flight from his position and headed to a place far from here. Not far from the city but rather from a state of mind.<p>

It was unusual for the winter nights to be as warm as it was now. Like crystallized heat locked within the blanket of snow. And to the casual observer this could be the cause for the events happening behind the frost filled window stile of Wayne Manor. Red and blue tights lay jumbled on the carpet as innocent bystanders to the intertwine bodies on the bed. Finger tips like fire, and soft words like the rain falling to the desert below. They have known and worked alongside each other for years so perhaps this was a long time coming. To feel the embrace of the Dark Knight, who still held on to his costume, must have been intense for even the man of steel couldn't help but let out a cry. And yet such obsession could not be pulled back. They made each other feel 'human' a word long lost to both heroes.

The sounds of passion contaminate every inch of this single room as neither men wished to submit to the other's force. In an attempt to rule the Kryptonian, the Dark Knight filled the other's lungs with his warm breath. As tongues battled heavily, the infamous utility belt of Batman found itself unfasten and joining the rest of the spectators on the ground. The man of steel took this as a sign and reached for the aching flesh that hid away under those dark tights. With the costumed hero finally on top of the naked Kryptonian, he allowed for his tights to be removed.  
>Either of them spoke a word but their minds still remained the same.<p>

_Make me human. Make me feel something. Let me feel…as if I'm a part of this world.  
>Even if it's for just one night.<br>Even if it's for this one moment.  
><em>  
>When all was removed he was once more, Bruce Wayne. And once again fire danced on the edge of Superman's naked flesh as Bruce showed his supremacy by piercing the most private of places. Like ripples on a pond, mounts of pleasure and pain overwhelmed the man of steel. And as the finger dug in deeper, passed the tight ring of muscle, he found himself reaching a level of senses new to him.<p>

Bruce reached down and offered a soft kiss.

Venturing deeper into the world of forbidden sensation, they're gaze finally met. Dark eyes and true awareness left little spacious doubt. They were actually going to do this.

Batman, Superman…experience, pain, lost, dream, love, freedom, duty, promise…and absolution.

There was a strange impulse that drew them together and beyond real reason to keep them so close. Was it cruel fate that kept them from going the extra step? Fear of what they would find in the other person?  
>Amid the endeavor of understanding why they took so long to reach this point, the Dark Knight took the finally step and entered into the other man. His immense shaft entered the stretching entrance, as awaking pressure sent lightning bolts of pleasure.<p>

Superman cried out.

Thrusting and sweat, kisses and glances…Bruce and Kal-El. Together, finally.  
><em><br>_Common sense has kept them apart but the voice of passion that lay just below the surface had temporarily made itself known. Self-satisfaction and the notion to regain what was once lost was found in the joining of flesh. For what they wanted, for what anyone wants,  
>Is to feel<br>Human.

THE END 


End file.
